


This is Goodbye

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Canon, Aziraphale's Bookshop, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, Protective Crowley, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “I beg of you, don’t do this. It’s suicide,” Aziraphale pleaded with his demonic best friend and he hated the thought of being on this planet without Crowley’s witty remarks and general aloofness around.They had both been around for over 6,000 years and it was like the demon was an extended part of him, so to speak.





	This is Goodbye

“I beg of you, don’t do this. It’s suicide,” Aziraphale pleaded with his demonic best friend and he hated the thought of being on this planet without Crowley’s witty remarks and general aloofness around.

They had both been around for over 6,000 years and it was like the demon was an extended part of him, so to speak.

“That’s why this is supposed to be a goodbye and not the time for one of your righteous, lecturing speeches. You’re ruining the drama of it all,” Crowley bemoaned unhappily while taking a step closer to the angel, taking in his centuries-long  _friend_  one last time. He’d just wish Aziraphale would be the last thing he saw but he couldn’t exactly walk through the blazing fires of hell to take a stance against his kind with closed eyes, now, could he? Though that would almost seem poetic, in a way.

“I refuse to say goodbye! You can’t do this, Crowley!”

“I can and I will. You can’t stop me, angel, since you can’t exactly just waltz down there with all your pureness and easily-flammable nature. Which brings me to the question why that is? Aren’t angels kind of closer to the sun than anyone else so why are you lot so flammable? Also, aren’t vampires said to easily go up in flames as well? That’s a very odd common feature to have with something that technically counts as a zombie,” the demon mused, slightly drifting off topic and ruining the drama of the situation himself now. Unwillingly so. He was easily distracted, okay?

“It’s either me going there willingly to face them or them coming up here and nobody wants that. Especially because I already know you’d get yourself in the crossfire,” Crowley added, back on track now, and he frowned disgruntledly at the mere thought of seeing his old friend killed by his disliked peers.

“While it’s very sweet of you to try and save me—”

“I’m not  _sweet_ ,” the demon spat, interrupting the unfazed angel who simply went on as if he hadn’t been interrupted at all.

“—I don’t need you to protect me. Especially not from evil.”

“Uh, yes, I do. Did so over and over again during the past centuries, if I may remind you.”

“Likewise. I saved your hellish behind quite a few times more, though.”

“And here I thought you angels weren’t allowed to lie,” Crowley drawled, clearly peeved by the fact that he knew Aziraphale was right. He hated it when the angel was right about such matters. “ _Anyway_ , my point is that, no, you don’t get to interfere with my plan. I will do this and I don’t care that you’re against it. Suck it up, angel.”

Aziraphale pressed his lips into a thin line and carefully thought of what to say next because he  _had to_  convince his best friend to stop this nonsense. There had to be another, better, way.

Before he was able to come up with something to say, though, Crowley had stepped even closer and raised one hand, his slender fingers suddenly grabbing Aziraphale by the lapels and shoving him back against one of the bookshelves with an odd mix of rough gentleness. How the demon even managed to do both was entirely beyond Aziraphale but he didn’t take the time to dwell on it.

His nose was filled with the scent of demon, mixed with some odd spices, the smell of grass and the barest hint of reluctant evilness surrounding it all, wrapping it up like a neat little bow.

“Crowley—”

Whatever he was about to say was effectively muted by the press of slightly chapped but unexpectedly soft lips, desperately pushing against his for all of thirty-two seconds before the demon ended the contact again, swiftly leaning backwards by pushing his knuckles against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“I need to go,” Crowley announced as if this hadn’t just happened. He let go of the angel’s lapels, straightening them before smoothing his hands over the other’s jacket to bring the fabric back to neat order. The demon took a step back, looking like it was a physical struggle to do so; as if he was fighting against a pull that was desperately trying to pull him back in.

“See you on the flipside or, preferably not since that wouldn’t be becoming for you. Plus, I don’t think there’s anything else after this.” Crowley frowned, tipping his head forwards to allow his sunglasses to slide down the bridge of his nose. His golden-yellow eyes and slitted pupils briefly bore into Aziraphale’s gaze, effectively keeping him pinned to the shelf with the sheer intensity of their stare, before Crowley pushed the darkened spectacles back up and turned around with a dramatic, swirly wave of his hand and then he sauntered out of the store in his usual swaggering fashion.

Only when the doors fell shut behind him did Aziraphale have the mind to remember that he was supposed to  _do something_ about this.

He couldn’t lose his best friend. Now more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: He doesn't die.
> 
> I just felt like writing this little scene that popped into my head uninvited but since I'm not one for (permanent) major character deaths, he definitely survives.


End file.
